Mew Mew Power A Knight on Rails
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: The fourth book with some adaptations and all new tales.
1. The Lovely Couple

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**The Lovely Couple**

** "Thomas, will you stop that pacing?" shouted Percy, "you're bound to break the rails at this rate!"**

** "Will you just shut up, Percy!"**

** Percy felt hurt and insulted.**

** "Oh I'm sorry, I'm just so excited, I'm just worried if they're not going to show up on time."**

** Of course, Thomas was talking about Zoey and Mark, as they were to return to the Island of Sodor. By By now, four months had passed and even dough, there was another couple on Sodor (Bridget and Elliott), Thomas was looking forward to seeing the couple that were to get married.**

** "Maybe they're ship went the wrong way," suggested Percy.**

** "I should hope not," said Thomas.**

** A passenger liner's horn caught their attention, as it was pulling up to the docks. The passengers on board were all heading off to the Sodor Hotel, for a wonderful vacation.**

** "Where are they? Where are they?" whispered Thomas to himself.**

** "Don't go blowing your pistons off before you collect your passengers," said Percy cheekily.**

** Thomas wasn't listening to Percy, he watched as the passengers were getting off, at last, one black hair boy came out, with some of the suitcases and following behind him was a girl with two short pony tails, tied off with a couple of red ribbons, it was Zoey and Mark.**

** "Welcome back to Sodor, my friends," smiled Thomas.**

** "It feels to be back," smiled Zoey stretching her arms widely and yawning.**

** "Rough night, Zoey?"**

** "Yes, Thomas," she said, "every time I try to go to sleep, I end up having a bad nightmare, where I'm fighting aganist Deep Blue."**

** "Deep Blue?" **

** "He's the evil cyniclon, who tried to bring about the end of the world," explained Percy.**

** "How come you know so much about this Deep Blue, Percy?"**

** "Bridget and Elliott told me about him."**

** "Bridget and Elliott?" asked Zoey, "they're still here?"**

** "Oh yes, they've been here for the last four months, as well as the rest of your friends," explained Percy.**

** "I think they're all excited about the wedding," smiled Thomas.**

** "They're not the only ones," said Mark, "I'm looking forward to getting married to the girl I love."**

** Percy started to chuckle and then asked "have you two kissed yet?"**

** Mark and Zoey looked at each other and blushed, Thomas blew steam in Percy's face again, "that's none of your business!" he snapped.**

** "Not since I purposed to Zoey," said Mark, "we haven't really kissed since then."**

** "You didn't really need to answer Percy's question, Mark," hissed Thomas, "he's just being cheeky as per usual."**

** Percy went red in the face, in embrassment.**

** "Well from we heard, he was in a bad temper, before," said Zoey.**

** Before Thomas could answer, they heard the conductor's whistle and knew that they had to go to the hotel.**

** "Climb aboard," whispered Thomas, "you're more than welcome to ride in my cab, but don't expect this all the time."**

** "Alright then," Zoey and Mark said, winking at Thomas.**

** Once Zoey and Mark were on board, Thomas blew his whistle in delight and pulled away, in a better mood than he had ever felt in the last few months.**

** Bridget and Elliott were waiting at the platform, as Thomas arrived with his train.**

** "Well, well, well," said Elliott, "there's the lovey dovey couple again."**

** "What did you say?" snapped Zoey.**

** "You know I was just joking," he snickered, winking at Zoey.**

** "It's nice to see you two again," said Bridget, "I bet you're really excited for this wedding, right?"**

** Zoey and Mark agreed with her, and told them all about the trip in England and their little conversation with Thomas and Percy at the docks.**


	2. Scared of the Night

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Scared of the Night**

** That night, a huge party was held to celebrate Zoey and Mark's engagment. The party went on at Tidmouth sheds, everyone was there to celebrate.**

** Music played over the speakers loudly, some of the engines were listening to it and watching everyone having fun.**

** "I wish we could join them," sighed Emily, "but the only way to do that is to become human."**

** "It's only a shame, I gave the Sodor museum, my swords, otherwise we could join the party," grumbled Thomas, "but I'm happy all the same for the lovely couple there."**

** "They seem to be happy," added James, "they're definetly meant to be together."**

** All the engines agreed with James, except for Gordon, who was trying to sleep.**

** "I have an important express train to pull tomorrow, can you please turn down the music?"**

** "This is a party, Gordon!" snapped Thomas, "if you want piece and quiet, why don't you go join Murdoch and Bear at Knapford sheds?"**

** Gordon said nothing, he didn't want to leave his favourite spot of the sheds.**

** "I didn't think so," smirked Thomas, he looked back down to watch Zoey and Mark dancing, as they were listening to a romantic song.**

** "How cute," smiled Emily.**

** "What an occasion," added Thomas, and started blowing his whistle loudly.**

** After a few hours, the party was finally over, Zoey, Mark and all the guests worked hard to clean up the sheds, then with one final wave, they left for the hotel, which wasn't too far from Tidmouth sheds.**

** "I persoanally can't wait for the wedding," smiled Percy.**

** "Just don't go thinking Zoey's going to kiss you Percy," smiled Thomas, "Mrs. Kindley's daughter did, only because you had helped to bring in the good luck package."**

** Everyone laughed, while Percy's face went as red as James' paint.**

** Back at the hotel, Zoey and Mark were getting ready for bed, of course they changed in different rooms. Once they were changed, they hugged each other good night, and crawled into their own beds, and went happily to sleep.**

** Well at least, Mark did, sadly for Zoey, as always ever since the big fight, her nightmares were about to get to her yet again.**

** In this dream, Sardon had returned, this time, he found Zoey on Sodor.**

** "What in the world are you doing here?" snapped Zoey.**

** Sardon didn't say anything, he had a red glow in his eyes, then he unleashed an attack down to the beach, by now Thomas had shown up and was in time to see everything.**

** "What's happening?"**

** "Your worst enemy is back!" snapped Sardon.**

** Sure enough, using his powers, Sardon had brought Diesel 10 back onto the rails, he snarled in delight at this.**

** "Now for phase two!"**

** Some blue aqua was thrown towards Mark, who had just showed up. Mark groaned loudly and fell to the ground, transforming into Blue Knight, then the worst came...**

** "No not again!" cried Zoey.**

** Indeed it was happening again, Blue Knight's hair changed from blonde to dark black, once again, Zoey was face to face with the evil and deadly Deep Blue.**

** "Stay behind me, Zoey!" cried Thomas, "I'll protect you from them!"**

** "Over my claw!" snapped Diesel 10.**

** Deep Blue looked over to Diesel 10, and gave him a snarling look, "you can play with them, after I'm threw with them!"**

** His sword appeared out of nowhere, and all of the sudden he attacked Sardon then, Diesel 10, he was draining them of their strengths and powers.**

** "Okay, power pendant, let's do this!" To her horror, Zoey's power pendant wasn't working.**

** "Ah, Zoey!" cried Thomas, "how about a little mew mew action?"**

** "I'm trying!"**

** Deep Blue looked back to Thomas and Zoey and walked slowly towards them.**

** "Fine, I'll deal with him, myself!" Thomas glowed again in a bright blue light, when the light died down, Thomas was human all over again, holding the legendary sword.**

** "If you want her, you'll have to go threw me, first!"**

** "That can be arranged!" said Deep Blue, attacking Thomas head on.**

** The two of them fought with their blades, while Zoey tried to unleash her powers threw her power pendant but, it just wouldn't work for some darn reason.**

** "Bye-bye!" **

** Deep Blue unleashed an all powerful attack, sending Thomas flying into some bushes, all of the sudden his human form disappeared and he was back to being a tank engine.**

** "Thomas!" cried Zoey, Deep Blue was now right in front of her yet again.**

** "You only beat me by blind luck," he snarled, "now..." his blade was now hanging right over Zoey's head, "it's time for you, to die!"**

** The blade went down, heading for Zoey.**

** "NO!" cried Zoey, waking up again.**

** This time Mark was sitting right beside her, he had heard Zoey scream and was hoping she was okay.**

** "Are you okay, Zoey?" he asked.**

** Zoey was covered in sweat, she was breathing heavily but, at last she said, "yeah, I'm fine, it was just another nightmare, this time however Thomas was involved in the fight in his human form."**

** "But Thomas gave those swords to the museum remember?"**

** "Yeah, I know, but in the dream, I guess the sword came back to him. Oh and as if that wasn't bad enough but Sardon had changed you back into Deep..."**

** Zoey stopped, she didn't like saying that name.**

** "It's okay Zoey," said Mark, "that's all in the past, Deep Blue is now a faded memory not to bother us again."**

** "Except in my dreams," she muttered, "oh and Sardon had also brought Diesel 10 back onto the rails again, and then both of them had their strengths and powers drained."**

** "Don't worry Zoey, Diesel 10 is stuck on the beach, Deep Blue is gone and plus Sardon isn't evil anymore, I should know, he had helped to save us, the last time we fought."**

** Zoey sighed, but she didn't go back to sleep, if she did, another nightmare would come into her head.**


	3. Speed is the word!

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Speed is the Word!**

** The next morning, the steam engines woke up to find something terrible wrong with them.**

** "I feel all stuffed up," groaned Gordon.**

** "Maybe this is low grade coal," said Mark, "those things are bad for steam engines, escpecially those who pull high speed trains."**

** "Like the express," added Zoey.**

** "Why not have a good sneeze, Gordon?" suggested Henry, thinking of the time, he punished some boys for dropping stones on him, "that will really clear your tubes!"**

** "I don't think that's such a good idea, Henry," said Zoey quietly.**

** "Why not, it could help!"**

** "It most certainly will not!" grunted Gordon, "Sir Topham Hatt would never approve of it! He didn't like your sneeze as I seem to remember!"**

** With that, Gordon steamed off to collect the express. He backed down onto his train, hissing angerily.**

** "Uh-oh!" chuckled Oliver from another platform, "someone's gotten Gordon all ticked off!"**

** "It's only the low grade coal!" he groaned, "it's going to affect my performance out on the rails."**

** "Don't worry, Gordon!" called Duck, "the low grade coal isn't going to cause too much trouble."**

** Gordon however did worry as the conductor blew the whistle and with a blast of his own whistle, Gordon and the express were underway. He was making some good speed, despite the low grade coal.**

** Further down the line, a line of passengers were waiting for Edward to arrive with their train, when out of nowhere came Gordon and something else...**

** "What's happening?" he coughed, Gordon coughed so loudly and then it happened...**

** Black smoke poured out of his funnel and landed on the passengers and the station, instead of simple waves, the passengers were waving their fists right at him, including Corina, who was waiting for a train.**

** At the end of the end, the stationmaster came to see Gordon, who explained everything to him.**

** "So what if I blew off a little smoke?" he grunted, "it's not that bad!"**

** "It is for business," said the stationmaster, "your smokescreen has not only ruined brand new clothes but, has also covered the station in your ashes!"**

** He walked away, leaving Gordon feeling terrible.**

** "Never mind, Gordon," called BoCo, "it was just an accident, I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt won't blame you for that, anyways I hear that soot is good for the garden."**

** "But not for new clothes," muttered Gordon.**

** Gordon was trying his best to be careful on the way home, but today was not his lucky day at all.**

** Zoey, Mark and Sir Topham Hatt were waiting at Maron station, Zoey had just picked up a brand new white wedding dress, Mark had just gotten a new tuxedo and were looking to trying them on, when out of nowhere Gordon came thundering along with the express, once again blowing off another smokescreen.**

** "Sorry!" he called out. **

** The dress and the tuxedo were dirty and so was everything else, some of the ashes had even blown onto Sir Topham's Top Hat.**

** Gordon arrived back at the big station, feeling worse than before, the two smokescreens had made feel better inside but miserable on the outside, because now that was twice he had blown off his cinders and ashes.**

** "What's the matter, Gordon?" asked a voice, it was Hank, the American tender engine, he was sitting at the number four platform.**

** "Oh, it's nothing."**

** "Really? Cause from what I can see, you look more warn out than a greased catfish! What's bothering you?"**

** "I blew off two smokescreens," muttered Gordon, "and I believe I might have ruined some wedding clothes."**

** At that moment, the stationmaster came up to speak with Gordon, "you have caused a great deal of trouble, ruining a wedding dress, a tuxedo and Sir Topham's Top Hat as well."**

** Gordon was horrified!**

** "I did not, I was trying to be extra careful!"**

** "I can't help it," said the stationmaster, "that's what I've been told and there it is, you will go back to your sheds and wait till Sir Topham Hatt cames by to see you!"**

** Gordon sulked sadly away.**

** To replace Gordon's late afternoon express, a high speed train from the other railway took his place, the two ends of the train both had engines, so they run up and down the lines, without being turned around.**

** One end was named Pip and the other Emma, both of them, were glad to visit Sir Topham Hatt's railway. They had barely reached the station, when they broke down. **

** Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Gordon about the smokescreens then, told Gordon to help Pip and Emma finish their journey.**

** "As you wish sir," smiled Gordon and hurried off.**

** Gordon did a wonderful job that day, he pulled Pip and Emma in on time and not once did he blow out a smokescreen. **

** Back at the hotel, Zoey and Mark had finally cleaned their new clothes but, now had to wait for the next day to try them on, because they were wet now. Still that didn't bother them, not one bit, not even when Gordon and the failed diesels rolled past the hotel. They waved and cheered to him and Gordon blew a loud whistle to them to say "Thank you!"**


	4. Elsie

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Elsie**

** Toby's old line starts from Aresdale End, and goes on for quite a while, before reaching the end of the line, sadly when the line was closed down, most of the tracks were torn up, thankfully Toby and his coach Henritta went to work on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway, some time after the closure.**

** Still unknown to everyone else, Toby had left something behind but, not even he knows.**

** Two days, after being taken away by Gordon, Pip and Emma arrived at the big station, Thomas was there with a train load of supplies for the church.**

** "So you're the new high speed train, I heard so much about," said Thomas in a kind way, "how fast can you go?"**

** "We can go up to 126 mph," said Emma, up at the front.**

** "We're suppose the fastest machines on rails, yet," said Pip at the back, "but all we've done so far is made fools out of ourselves."**

** "That's not true," said Zoey, "you two showed that you are useful as well, I'm sure that Sir Topham Hatt will give you another chance."**

** "He has, we're to be given another test run today," Emma said, "if all goes well, then we can join the Sodor team of engines."**

** "Well good luck with your trail run," smiled Thomas, "come on, Zoey we better go, I'll show the wonderful church."**

** "Sounds good," she smiled.**

** Up ahead on the branch line, there was a set of switches, they are old and rusty, at times, they can act up and sent the trains down the wrong tracks.**

** The switches today were pointing down to an old line, and as luck would have it, Thomas ran over them!**

** "Oh, no!" groaned Zoey.**

** "Cinders and Ashes!" cried Thomas, flying down the line at top speeds.**

** Thomas tried his best to stop, but with the heavy load behind him, it wasn't likely he was going to stop any time soon. His brakes groaned loudly as the train pushed him down the old line.**

** "There's a station ahead, call for help!" called Thomas to Zoey.**

** "Help us, please, we're a runaway!"**

** Nobody was there, Zoey read the sign as they passed it read "Aresdale End".**

** "This is Toby's old line," gasped Thomas, "oh, bust my buffers!"**

** The rails were old, cricky and rusty, it could Toby's weight back in the day, but Thomas was a little too heavy, the rails snapped, sending poor Thomas crashing into a field.**

** "Help!" cried Thomas and Zoey.**

** Thomas was bashed threw all the thick bushes, Zoey was doing her best to hang on tight, while Thomas bounced up and down, like popcorn when it's popping. At last, he could feel some rails underneath him, and Thomas braked hard.**

** "Bust my boiler!" he huffed, "what a ride, are you okay, Zoey?"**

** Zoey emerged from the cab, "just peachy," she said sarcastically, Thomas chuckled and puffed slowly forward.**

** He had heard stories from Toby, all about his old line, but never thought he would ever find it.**

** "According to Toby's stories, there's another part of the old line, that will rejoin the main line."**

** "You'll never find, going this way," called a voice.**

** "Zoey, how in the world did you change your voice?"**

** "I didn't change my voice, Thomas," said Zoey, "I'm still trying to get over losing my lunch back there!" Of course, Zoey hadn't really lost her lunch, but she was feeling sick.**

** "Who's there?" called out Thomas.**

** "Toby is that you?" called the voice again.**

** "No, but I am a friend of Toby!"**

** "Come closer, I'm over here!"**

** Thomas puffed forward, past threw some old bushes, he gasped at the sight in front of him, Zoey did the same, there was an old brake van.**

** "Tell me, friend of Toby," said the van, "how do you know him?"**

** "He works on Sir Topham Hatt's railway," answered Thomas, "he's been my friend for years, he was brought in after I got in trouble with a policeman."**

** "Who are you?"**

** "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine, and this is my friend, Zoey Hanson. What's your name?"**

** "My name is Elsie, I'm Toby's old brake van, I thought he was scrapped."**

** "Never going to happen," said Zoey, "Toby's far too useful to be scrapped or placed into a museum."**

** "Well I'm glad to hear he's okay," said Elsie.**

** "Elsie, do you know of another way back to the main line?" asked Thomas.**

** "Why not go back the way you came?"**

** "Can't, the line was ripped up years ago, and plus I kinda destroyed another section, just past Aresdale End."**

** "Well, then you'll need to use the other line."**

** "What other line?"**

** "The emergency line, that was used in the olden days, whenever heavy rains destoryed the line with flash floods."**

** Thomas thought it was a good idea, Zoey coupled Elsie to Thomas' front end, then they set off for the emergency line.**

** "Follow this line slowly," warned Elsie, "the line was not designed for high speeds."**

** Slowly but surely, Thomas puffed along down the line careful not to go too fast, in fact his speed was around the same as Toby's.**

** At last, they reached the main line, Elsie rolled onto it first, then Thomas and finally his freight cars came up right behind him.**

** After dropping off the supplies to the church, they set off back to the yards all tired.**

** When they reached, Knapford, they found Toby, Sir Topham Hatt and Mark waiting for them, then they noticed Elsie.**

** "Elsie, my old brake van," smiled Toby, "I haven't seen you for years!"**

** "That's mostly because you left me behind."**

** "I'm sorry," he said, "but for a long time, I thought you were lost, after the line was closed down."**

** "Well, she's not lost now," smiled Zoey, "she was the one who helped us out of a tight spot."**

** "Oh and Toby, whatever you do, don't go down your old line. It's kind of ruined, no thanks to those switches," said Thomas with a sorry look on his face.**

** "I'll have those switches replaced," said Sir Topham Hatt, "and as for Elsie, Toby take her to the works, so she can be repaired and to have a fresh coat of paint."**

** "Yes sir," smiled Toby.**

** He coupled up to his old friend, and slowly he puffed away with his old brake van friend.**

** "Some day, you had, huh Zoey?" asked Mark.**

** "You can say that again," she said out loud.**

** Thomas only groaned and rolled his eyes again, he could agree with Zoey on this one, and hoped never to do that again, twice in one lifetime was more than enough for the little blue tank engine.**


	5. Nightmare at the Wedding

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Nightmare at the Wedding**

** It was a warm summer's evening, Zoey and Mark were sleeping over at Tidmouth sheds, they didn't mind sleeping with the engines, they didn't even mind the snoring they did.**

** Mark slept peacefully but once again, Zoey was having a terrible dream all over again.**

** She was dreaming of her beautiful wedding day, her father was walking his little girl down the red carpet to Mark, everything was perfect...until Mark fell again, his hair grew long again, his tuxedo was replaced by the dark blue robes, and his eyes grew longer...he was Deep Blue again.**

** "No," screamed Zoey, "not on my special day, not today!"**

** "Time to die!" **

** Deep Blue's blade came back out, Dren was there, he tried to stop Deep Blue all over again, but failed, falling to the ground.**

** The other girls had transformed into Mew Mews and charged towards Deep Blue, all of them got burned by the blue fire of his blade.**

** "Nobody's going to ruin my daughter's special day!" shouted her father, charging...then he fell, he failed.**

** "No!"**

** "You're next!" snarled Deep Blue, walking towards Zoey, she was nervous and started walking back away from him. All of the sudden, Thomas appeared out of nowhere, in his human form, he pulled out his sword.**

** "I'll protect you, Zoey, there's no need to fear!"**

** Thomas charged towards Deep Blue but the worst came, Deep Blue defeated him and sent Thomas flying straight at the church bell, Thomas fell and remerged hurt by the doors.**

** "I'm sorry, Zoey...I tried...I really tried..." Thomas passed out like a light but, didn't change back into a tank engine.**

** "Thomas, no, please stay with me, please!" Zoey couldn't believe this, her beautiful wedding was ruined and her friends were gone and her one true love was threatening to kill her all over again.**

** "This was suppose to be the best day of my life, I will never forgive you for this!"**

** Zoey pulled out her power pendant, all of the sudden, she gasped, Deep Blue had her by the throat, he wasn't going to take any chance of her trying to beat him again.**

** "No more heroics, little girl, nobody's coming to save you now!"**

** "NO!" screamed Zoey, banging her head on the top bunk, this woke Mark up with a startle.**

** "What's happening?" cried Thomas, who was woking up, he accidently blew off his whistle, waking the other engines up.**

** "Is morning already?" asked a sleepy Percy, "it looks too early..."**

** "It's still night time, little Percy!" grumbled Gordon, "who woke us up?"**

** All eyes looked to Thomas, "it wasn't my fault, Mark woke me up."**

** "Well I was woken up by Zoey!" he got down from the top bunk, and saw Zoey sweating again, she was shaking nervously once again.**

** "It must be the nightmares, she has once and a while," muttered Percy sleepily.**

** "What nightmares?" asked Emily.**

** Mark explained that ever since they had defeated Deep Blue, Zoey would have these awful nightmares, that Deep Blue was coming back to kill her.**

** "This time, he crashed our wedding and nobody could stop him, not even Thomas."**

** Zoey explained about the dream, everyone was shocked by it, but none more than Zoey, Mark and Thomas.**

** "I hate these nightmares, they keep up for hours, and leave me scared," she groaned.**

** Before she knew it, Mark was hugging her again, very gently as always and Thomas blew off a small puff of steam, he was trying to help calm her down.**

** When the steam disappeared, there is front of the engines, Mark and Zoey were kissing again.**

** "Aw, how cute," smiled Emily.**

** "They really are a couple in love," said Thomas.**

** One by one, the engines went back to sleep, Thomas stayed awake to make sure Zoey and Mark were okay, Mark went to sleep after a while, then Zoey was out like a light.**

** "I hope nothing bad happened at her actual wedding," Thomas puffed to himself, then finally closing his eyes, he went back to sleep.**


	6. The Great Western Return

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**The Great Western Return**

**One of the many branch lines on Sodor, belongs to Duck and Oliver, both great western engines. Sir Topham Hatt gave Duck, a branch line as a reward for all the hard work he had shown in the yards at the big station for years. Oliver didn't arrive until just after the line was opened, he was rescued from the other railway, all thanks to Douglas.**

**They are happy to run the line, most of the engines laughed at first and called it the Little Western, and ever since the name has stuck.**

**Toad is the only piece of rolling stock that worked on the Great Western in the old days, which makes him not only special but a rare antique as well.**

**One bright sunny day, Oliver arrived in the yards with a freight train, Kikki was riding along with him, as she wanted to see the Little Western line, Toad was sitting in one of the sidings nearby.**

**"I'm upset, Mr. Oliver," he said, "since this line is called the Little Western, shouldn't we have some great western coaches around here?"**

**"We should," sighed Oliver, "but sadly most of them were scrapped."**

**Kikki was listening in, "didn't they have any great western coaches on the other railway where you came from?" she asked.**

**"They did, but I don't know if they were scrapped or not."**

**"Well, why don't we go and find out for ourselves," she suggested.**

**"Might as well give it a try," said Toad, "it would be nice to see some more great western rolling stock, on the branch line, Mr. Oliver."**

**"Well first I'll need to ask Sir Topham Hatt, then if he says it's okay, then it's a go!"**

**Thankfully Oliver had to take a train to the big station, this would be his perfect chance. When he arrived, he found Gordon talking to Pip and Emma.**

**"So how did your test runs go?" he asked.**

**"We passed," smiled Pip, "Sir Topham Hatt has offered us, a place on his railway."**

**"We like this railway better than the other railway," added Emma, "all those diesels talk about is how they blew the steam engines away."**

**"I'm planning on going to the other railway," chripped up Oliver.**

**Everyone looked at him, even Sir Topham Hatt who had overheard, "what's this I heard about you going to the other railway?"**

**"Well sir, it has come to my attention that this railway has no great western coaches, so I thought maybe with your permission that I could go and see if I can find any."**

**Sir Topham Hatt paused for a moment, then finally he agreed.**

**"Would it be okay if Kikki comes along?"**

**"I don't see why not, she is a mew mew, she wouldn't be in any danger."**

**"Plus, if we run into any trouble, I'll get you out of there in one piece!" chuckled Kikki, doing a few back flips.**

**"Right," said Sir Topham Hatt, watching Kikki, "even so, I suggest that another engine should go with you, just to be on the safe side."**

**"Why don't you take Bear?" suggested Gordon, "he could watch out for danger."**

**"Unfortantly," sighed Sir Topham Hatt, "Bear is busy tonight helping with the mail train, while Thomas is out helping out at the wharf, the only engine we have left is Rosie." **

**"I would perfer if it was Duck," muttered Oliver, then said, "Rosie will be just fine, sir."**

**Rosie and Oliver soon arrived on the other railway that evening with a train load of metal, the diesels eyed them as they rolled threw, Oliver gulped, he didn't like being back in the same yards, where he was found by Douglas.**

**A man showed them where to park their train, while they moved the train, Kikki looked around for some great western coaches.**

**"How are they any different from regular coaches?" she asked.**

**"They were designed for the great western, meaning they are painted brown and probably look like they were made for going in any direction."**

**"Oliver, is that you?" called a voice.**

**The train was brought to a hault in a siding, Oliver looked and saw one of his old coaches, Dulice.**

**"I thought you were scrapped," gasped Oliver.**

**"I wasn't," she called, "and neither has Isabel, Alice, and Mirabel, some diesels were kind enough to place here until they could figure out how to get us out of here."**

**"Well, you don't need to wait anymore," smiled Oliver, "for now, we are getting you out of here."**

**They had to act fast, Kikki kept an eye out, one diesel showed up but, the coaches assured them that this diesel was friendly.**

**"We own you a great deal, Benjamin, we would have been scrapped if you hadn't saved us."**

**"It was my plessure to help such beautiful coaches," he said, "say do you know engine number 7101?"**

**"Of course we do," said Rosie, "he works on Sir Topham Hatt's railway now, and he's named Bear."**

**"Glad to know he's been bought up by the perfect railroad," smiled Benjamin.**

**At last, the long train was ready to go, Benjamin led the way, while Oliver and Rosie pulled and pushed with their strength, Kikki rode inside Benjamin's cab.**

**They slipped past the guard and rolled out to the open main line.**

**They rolled on threw, dispite the diesels watching them with their evil eyes glaring at them.**

**"Not to worry about them, you'll be free soon," called Benjamin.**

**They soon crossed onto the viaduct that led to Sodor, they were now home free, Benjamin continued to lead the way, he was impressed by the sights and the trains rolling past them.**

**"What a railroad," he thought to himself.**

**The sun was raising as the train arrived at the big station, where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them, along with Duck.**

**"What a sight this is," he smiled, "two steam engines, four great western coaches..."**

**"And a diesel from the other railway too," added Sir Topham Hatt.**

**"It's okay sir," said Oliver, "he helped us out of there, thanks Benjamin."**

**"Just glad to help."**

**"Is that you, Benny?" called a voice, there standing at platform number five was Bear, "my god, you've changed."**

**"Seems like I'm not the only one, brother."**

**"Brother?"**

**Benjamin and Bear chuckled, they really were brothers, and were glad to see each other.**

**"Well I better get going, I'm next up for scrap."**

**Bear looked over to Sir Topham Hatt, he didn't even need to ask, "Benjamin, how would you like a place on my Sodor team?"**

**"Really sir?"**

**"Of course, I'll telephone your manager and let him know."**

**Benjamin sighed in relief, Bear was thrilled to have his brother come home.**

**"You came at a good time too," said Kikki, "there's a wedding going on, in a few weeks."**

**Well, the news was good to hear, with the return of four great western coaches, one diesel being bought for the railroad and with a wedding coming in a few weeks, the Island of Sodor sure was seeing more excitment than it has in years.**


	7. Show Time Engines

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Show Time Engines**

** I'm not really sure who likes to show off more, between James the Red Engine and Corina Bucksworth, nobody can tell but, they do groan alot about the way the two of them act.**

** "All Corina ever does is, well nothing!" said Zoey to Thomas, "she says that she never feels like doing anything, except drinking her tea."**

** "That's nothing," said Thomas, "James hates doing jobs that involve him getting dirty, which is no wonder why he often tries to avoid his work and leave it to the rest of us to do."**

** "They're like two peas in the pot," agreed Mark.**

** "I wonder if they are good friends," pondered Thomas.**

** Well, I'm sad to say the answer is no, James doesn't like Corina and she doesn't like him, both of them say the other one is trying to make him or her look foolish.**

** One day, James was pulling in with a passenger train, Corina was sitting inside the cafe, drinking her tea as usual. Some photographers were on board James' train and wanted to take his picture, Corina could see this and was starting to get ticked off.**

** "I can smell trouble coming," said Benjamin.**

** "How can you tell?" asked Percy.**

** "I can just feel it in the air," he answered, "I have a strong feeling that James and Corina are going to fight again.**

** He was right, Corina came out and before anyone could talk some sense into her, she started dancing, trying to show off more than James. Her plan worked as the photographers, starting paying attention to her.**

** "What a day," said one of them, "first we ride on board with one of Sir Topham Hatt's engines and now we find a dancer here at the station."**

** "What a day for a show," agreed another.**

** James had overheard this, and much to everyone's surprise, he wasn't mad with Corina, he liked watching her dance. Corina was dancing so much that she had forgotten all about staying mad at James.**

** "So where's the trouble?" asked Percy.**

** "Just wait till the photographers are gone," answered Benjamin.**

** As soon as the photographers were gone, Corina turned to James and once again started their little argument up all over again.**

** "Where's Renee, when you need her?" asked Percy again.**

** Renee was somewhere else at the time, but that's going have to wait till the next chapter.**


	8. Being Famous Isn't Always Good

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Being Famous Isn't Always Good**

** Renee was visiting with the old engines at the Skarloey Railway Sheds, Skarloey and Rheneas were resting peacefully, Duke was being looked over when you know who came rushing in. Sir Handel was in a bad mood again!**

** "Bothersome coaches," he grunted, "they are always making me late everytime, I swear. I wish I was famous like Skarloey, Rheneas and Duke!"**

** "Being famous isn't always good," said Renee.**

** "How would you know?" snapped Sir Handel.**

** "You don't know her, do you?" asked Duke, "that's Renee Roberts, the superstar."**

** Sir Handel went red in the face, then he had to ask, "why did you say that, being famous means you get lots of attention, you always get the important tasks or treats in your case and best of all, nobody ever yells at you."**

** "That is not true," Renee said, "being famous does have it's high points but, it can also be bad, for one thing, the fans never leave you alone, you can still get stuff that you don't want and as for nobody yelling at you, I can't count how many times, I've been yelled at...at times I wish I could live my life as a normal teenage girl."**

** "Who would want to be normal?" sniffed Sir Handel, "being famous is good enough for me!"**

** "It's not always good for engines either," said Skarloey, opening a sleepy eye, "both Rheneas and I are over 100 years old, meaning we are quite famous for still being in operation."**

** "So?"**

** "So, that means we get a lot of attention."**

** Rheneas was now waking up, he could hear the entire conversation, "being famous however, changes nothing, we do the jobs we are told to do, it could be goods or passengers."**

** "But, you have your limitations, right?" asked Sir Handel, "you can't work as fast as the rest of us young engines can."**

** "It's worse when you're young," called another voice, Fearless Freddie was coming in with some new parts for Duke, "remember back when I was a young engine, I was known as the Deardevil of the hills."**

** "Oh yes, we remember," sighed Skarloey, remembering the one time, Rheneas crashed off the tracks no thanks to a race with Freddie.**

** "Let me guess," said Renee, "nobody would leave you alone, am I right?"**

** "That is correct," he said, "they would want me to go racing along just to show off, I didn't like that one bit, which is any wonder why I asked to be placed on goods work after that."**

** "Pah!" snorted Sir Handel, "you all might have had bad experiences with being famous but, for me I would do anything to be famous!"**

** "Be careful what you wish for," advised Duke, "you always seem to get yourself into trouble, everytime you say that!"**

** Sir Handel sniffed and puffed off to do his next job, little did he know that a bolt in his cab was coming loose. He pulled into the station, and noticed the huge line of passengers.**

** "Oh I'm going to have a full train, what a joy!"**

** Sir Handel pounded up and down the line, rattling over the switches, every bump was making his bolt come looser and looser until at last with a loud crack...it came loose.**

** "Bother!" he sniffed, "as if I didn't have enough trouble!"**

** The trouble got worse, as Sir Handel puffed along, his cab would pull down on his whistle chain, which made a faint peep, everytime.**

** People came by the dozens to see what was going on, they all waved at him, Sir Handel didn't reply back, he just rolled along.**

** That night, he was more than glad to have his cab bolt fixed and to finally have his whisle shut up.**

** "We did tell you to be careful what you wish for," said Duke, "still you did put on quite a show for the people."**

** "I would think so," agreed Fearless Freddie, "now Sir Handel's famous for his peep peeping whistle."**

** Sir Handel groaned loudly to himself, he was only hoping that Renee wasn't going to hear about this, he knew she would never let him live it down.**


	9. Getting Revenage!

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Getting Revenage!**

** Night had soon come, Zoey and Mark were spending another night at Tidmouth, Thomas thought that this time, he should keep an eye on Zoey, just in case she had another nightmare.**

** "She's bound to have another one," he thought to himself.**

** For quite a while, Zoey didn't toss or turn, she slept peacefully, with zero chances of waking up and screaming at the top of her lungs.**

** "I guess it would be okay to sleep now," sighed Thomas, even so, he thought he should get someone else to watch Zoey for a while, "Percy...wake up."**

** "What is it, Thomas?" he asked.**

** "Quiet! Now, it's your turn to watch Zoey."**

** "Oh, alright."**

** Thomas closed his eyes and went to sleep, Percy however couldn't keep his eyes open and eventually shut them again.**

** No sooner was everyone asleep, then Zoey started tossing and turning again, she was having another nightmare...**

** In this nightmare, Zoey was running through Henry's forest, while the evil Deep Blue chased after her, as if that wasn't bad enough, she was in her wedding dress.**

** "Leave me alone!" she cried.**

** Deep Blue chased after her again, Zoey was running out of breath, and couldn't run anymore, so with her last ounce of strength, she hid behind the wishing tree.**

** "You can run but, you cannot hide!" shouted Deep Blue and with one blast of his sword, he set the wishing tree into flames.**

** "Henry's not going to like this, when I tell him."**

** "That is, if you live long enough to see him again," snickered Deep Blue, holding his blade, pointing it at Zoey. **

** Zoey closed her eyes, then heard clashing sword sounds, she looked and once again, Human Thomas was there trying to stop him.**

** "Let's get out of here," he cried.**

** He jumped to Zoey, then while holding her, they jumped into the air.**

** "How did you do that?"**

** "I really have no idea," said Human Thomas, "still we better get out of here before..."**

** He got no further, a blast came from the ground below, Diesel 10 was also human and fired a strong attack. Thomas and Zoey crashed into some bushes.**

** "Stay down, Zoey, I've got this!"**

** Thomas charged again towards Diesel 10, swords swinging.**

** "Why should I stay hidden? I am a Mew Mew, after all!"**

** Zoey tried her power pendant but, like in all her other nightmares, it wasn't working. Worse came to pass, as she could see Deep Blue coming back for her again.**

** "Where's a miricle when you need one?" groaned Zoey, trying to transform.**

** Deep Blue was now in plain view, "Thomas!" cried Zoey.**

** "I've got my hands full here!" he cried, trying to dodge Diesel 10's evil attacks, "somehow I don't think this was the perfect wedding day, you always wanted!"**

** "No, it isn't!"**

** At last, her power pendant started glowing, but before it could activated, Deep Blue attacked and knocked it out of her hand. Diesel 10, came out of nowhere, getting a hold of Zoey by the throat.**

** "Now, it's doomsday, just look at your friend," he snickered.**

** Zoey didn't even need to look to see Thomas was out like a light again, and still in his human form.**

** Deep Blue walked towards Zoey and his blade glowing a dark deep light...**

** "Zoey! Zoey!" She shut her eyes and prepared for the worst...**

** "Zoey!"**

** Zoey woke up to find Mark, sitting right beside her, "are you okay? I heard you talking out loud."**

** "He's not the only one," muttered Thomas, "Percy I told you to stay awake and to keep an eye on Zoey."**

** "Don't go blaming me," he said angerily, "I was sleeping peacefully, until you woke me up."**

** "I'm okay," said Zoey at last, she was sweating again, she looked like a nervous wreck, all scared.**

** "Well, at least you made it through the night without waking up," smiled Thomas.**

** Well, that was true but, still that didn't change anything, she had another nightmare and with her wedding day getting closer and closer, what was going to happen to her and her one true love?**


	10. The Hertiage Train

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**The Hertiage Train**

** Zoey was feeling really tired the next morning, still that didn't stop her from enjoying her day out. Thomas was taking his passengers on one of his usual trips across the branch line, he offered to give Zoey and Mark a ride, cause later they could go see the church.**

** They stopped at Ffraquhar, Thomas was taking on water, when he heard a small voice call for him.**

** "Who's there?" he asked.**

** The voice called out "are you Thomas the Tank Engine?"**

** "I am, who are?"**

** "I'm Victoria," the voice cried out, Zoey looked behind the bushes and sure enough there was an old railway coach, she was worn out completely and was in need of repairs.**

** "What is it?" asked Thomas.**

** "She's a railway coach," answered Zoey.**

** Thomas wanted to ask Victoria of where she came from but, at that moment, the conductor's whistle blew and Thomas had to go.**

** Later he told Toby about Victoria, he was please to hear this.**

** "She would be perfect for the branch line, Henritta is often saying she's overcrowded with passengers and if this keeps up, Elsie will have to take on passengers."**

** "Where is Elsie?" Thomas asked.**

** "She's still at the works, her restoration work is nearly complete."**

** Toby saw Sir Topham Hatt later that day and told him about Victoria, and before long, she was lifted out of her siding and placed on a flatbed, Neville hauled her away to the works.**

** Edward was there, for some minor repairs, Elsie was there as well, her work was nearly done. Neville came in with the coach, the cranes above lifted Victoria onto a couple of stands, and the work began.**

** "My word," gasped Edward, "do I know you, I felt like I've seen you before."**

** "You might have seen me, I used to work with my sisters with several engines, until we were withdrawn from service. Do you know of an engine named Albert?"**

** "Oh yes, I remember him now," said Edward, "he used to work on my old line, long before I came to Sodor, he was quite a cheerful chap wasn't he?"**

** "Oh he was, until the snow caved on him," chuckled Victoria, "to think he used to say that snow was silly soft stuff."**

** "Just like Thomas at one time," chuckled Edward, "he said the same thing, until he got stuck in the snow and Terence had to pull him out."**

** Victoria and Edward spent the next few days talking about the old railroad, and soon Elsie joined in and told them about Toby's line and how Thomas and Zoey found her, quite by accident.**

** At last, the day came, Edward towed Victoria and Elsie down to the junction, where Thomas was waiting, to take them to Toby.**

** "I can't wait to see Toby again," smiled Elsie.**

** "I can't wait to work again," said Victoria, "it's been so long, since I had a good long run."**

** Both Victoria and Elsie thanked Edward, then once they were coupled onto Thomas' train, they set off to find Toby.**

** Toby and Henritta were waiting at the sheds, as Thomas arrived with the classic coaches, even Daisy was impressed by this sight.**

** "They look maginicent," said Zoey.**

** "Toby's sure to be the talk of Sodor now," agreed Mark.**

** At that moment, Sir Topham Hatt's car pulled up, "it's good to see both Victoria and Elsie are back in good working order," he said, "now before you leave, I would like you Toby to show Flora around the branch line, she needs some practise."**

** "Who is Flora?" asked Zoey.**

** "She's our second steam tram engine," answered Sir Topham Hatt, "she's the one engine who works on the old tramway of Great Waterton."**

** "I didn't know about that," said Zoey, "when she arrive?"**

** "At least two months ago," answered Thomas.**

** "If you want, you can go with us, to meet Flora," suggested Toby.**

** Both Zoey and Mark agreed, as they climbed into Henritta, then with the ring of his bell, Toby, Henritta, Victoria and Elsie puffed off to find Flora.**

** "What a train!" smiled Thomas.**

** "Indeed for it's Toby's Hertiage Train," agreed Sir Topham Hatt.**


	11. Chaos on the Island of Sodor

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chaos on the Island of Sodor**

** Toby and his hertiage train puffed all over the Island of Sodor, people cheered as it passed, the classic steam tram, two coaches and the brake van was indeed an impressive sight to see. At long last, Toby puffed into Great Waterton, where Flora was waiting.**

** "My, my, Toby," she said, "that is a classy train, you have."**

** "Thank you," smiled Toby.**

** Zoey and Mark climbed out and got introduced to Flora and her tram car.**

** "Quite an amazing sight, wouldn't you agree with me, Zoey?" asked Mark.**

** "Yep, two tram engines and rare railroading equipment, Sir Topham Hatt sure does know how to run a railroad."**

** That night, Zoey and Mark decided to stay at a hotel, Zoey was about to get changed, when she heard someone knocking on the door.**

** "I wondering who that is," she said to Mark.**

** She opened the door to quite an interesting surprise..."Dren!" **

** "Hello Zoey," he said.**

** Zoey backed off a bit, Dren however didn't move, "listen, this time I come in peace, I'm not to hurt anyone this time."**

** "Then why are you here?" asked Mark.**

** "Well, I'm here to see your wedding of course, I had a strong feeling that you two would get married."**

** "Wait a minute," snapped Zoey, "how in the world did you find out, we were getting married?"**

** "Oh, one of your firneds told us about it, namely Kikki when she contacted Tarb."**

** Zoey could only groan, "great, so all three of you are coming here for the wedding?"**

** "That would be correct," smiled Dren, "now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some rest, oh and just to let you know, we're at least five rooms away from you."**

** As Dren, Zoey watched as he went into his room, "oh boy!"**

** "Oh well," sighed Mark, "at least this time, he's not causing anymore trouble this time around."**

** "Yeah, I guess so," groaned Zoey.**

** After a couple of hours, Mark and Zoey were asleep but, Zoey was having the worst dream yet, it wasn't another Deep Blue dream, this affected everyone on the Island of Sodor.**

** Sir Topham Hatt was involved in an accident and in his will, he had left the engines and the railroad to his newpfew but, he wasn't really that friendly, he wanted Diesels and he was going to get his way, one way or another.**

** "Destory them!" he called to the evil cyniclons, there was some left after Deep Blue's death.**

** "Over our dented boilers," snapped Thomas, standing up to him.**

** "And over our dead bodies," snapped Dren.**

** Like in all her dreams before, Zoey couldn't activate her power pendant.**

** "Come on, Zoey," called Corina, "transform already!"**

** "I can't!"**

** Sir Topham Hatt's newpfew and the evil cyniclons weren't alone, they had brought back the evil Diesel 10 and they weren't stopping there, while her dream didn't start off with him, it was about to come into reality again.**

** "No, please don't not again!"**

** The evil cyniclons performed an evil ritual, lightning bolts shown around Mark, once again transforming into the darkest evil form all over again.**

** "I'm back!"**

** "Deep Blue," sighed Dren, "when will he learn to stay down?"**

** "My guess is never," sighed Thomas, glowing in a blue light, and changing into his human form, "alright everyone we have to try and stop him, for Sodor!"**

** "Not to mention the world," added Corina.**

** "Go for it!" cried Zoey, even though she couldn't transform.**

** Everyone else went on the attack, at last Zoey could transform again, changing into her mew mew form, this time wearing extra battle armor.**

** "Alright, time to get into the action!"**

** Sadly, she wasn't going to be getting that chance, one bit! A giant explosion blasted right in front of her, and when the dust settled, all of her friends were out cold again!**

** "No, not again!"**

** "What's next master deep blue?" asked Sir Topham Hatt's newpfew.**

** "You die now!" Again Deep Blue, unleashed a huge attack, knocking everyone out, and like before, he was draining Diesel 10 of all his strength but, the big brute of a diesel wasn't going down that easily.**

** "Anyone who cares to doublecross me, shall pay!"**

** "Shut up!" snapped Deep Blue, unleashing another attack, which blew up Diesel 10, "you're next Mew Mew!"**

** "Not if I have anything to say about it!" snapped Thomas, getting in the way.**

** "Stay down, if you know what's good for you!" snapped Deep Blue and attacked Thomas, knocking him out cold.**

** "Why can't these stupid nightmares just leave me alone?" cried Zoey.**

** "There's nothing that can save you now!" snarled Deep Blue.**

** By now, Zoey was determined to finally put an end to her nightmares, "fine then, bring it on, you cyniclon reject! By the time, I'm done with you, there won't be any part of you left to haunt my dreams ever again!"**

** "Very well, then, bring it!"**

** "Consider it, brought!"**

** Zoey brought out her bell staff, the very weapon she got on Sodor, a while back and charged towards Deep Blue, clashing with his sword.**

** "Time to step it up a little," Zoey focused her energy and before she knew it, her staff had become a full pledged sword, "say hello to the strawberry sword, the ultimate weapon that will bring about your end!"**

** By now, Thomas had heard quite enough and was ready to help out again.**

** "Not to worry, Zoey, I got your back!"**

** "Then let's bring an end to him!"**

** Together Thomas and Zoey focused all their strengths and unleashed energy bolt attacks, Zoey's was pink and Thomas' was blue.**

** "Be careful, it's still Mark!" cried Zoey.**

** "Got you!" smiled Thomas.**

** Just as he unleashed his attack, something happened, Deep Blue screamed in pain, as a blue light appeared around him.**

** "What's going on?" asked Zoey.**


	12. Bad Dreams of Darkness, Be Gone!

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Bad Dreams of Darkness, Be Gone!**

** Deep Blue's dark evil screaming continued as the light grew brighter and brighter, then something unexpected happened, Mark came popping out of the light, out cold.**

** "Mark!" cried Zoey, jumping towards him, and getting him out in time, "is he okay?"**

** Thomas checked to make sure, "yeah, he's okay, he's just old cold, besides after all he's been through, I would think he deserves a rest, wouldn't you agree?"**

** "Yes, I agree," smiled Zoey.**

** She looked down and noticed Mark waking up again.**

** "You're doing good, Zoey," he said weakily, "just keep it up and you'll defeat Deep Blue and remove him from your dreams, once and for all."**

** Zoey smiled, "besides," added Thomas, "I want to get back into being a tank engine, if you don't mind."**

** "Right! Now, Mark, I want you to stay here until the fighting is all over."**

** "Alright then," groaned Mark, lying down next to the tree.**

** "Ready, Thomas?"**

** "I thought you never ask!"**

** They weren't along, all their alleys showed up again, from the good cyniclons, to the four mew mews and even Sir Topham Hatt was there.**

** "Shall we stop this monster?" asked James.**

** "It's about time, that we do," said Bridget.**

** "We're ready when you are, Zoey," added Renee.**

** Zoey looked to her friends and alleys, then rising her sword and pointing it at Deep Blue, she yelled out "ATTACK!"**

** Full of determination to stop Deep Blue, everyone charged towards him with their unbeatable will of determination.**

** "Fine then, bring it!"**

** They brought it alright, Gordon came up, front bumping into him and sending him flying. James and Henry blew steam at him, while Corina and Renee attacked, emerging from the steam.**

** "Alright, Kikki and Tarb, you two go in, as soon as Toby, Edward and Percy blow their steam!"**

** "Got it!" called Kikki.**

** "Ah Kikki, there's something I need to say to you," said Tarb, "I love you, and I always will."**

** Kikki was surprised to hear this, "well I love you too and if we make it out of this, I'll stay with you forever okay?"**

** "You got it!"**

** Edward, Percy and Toby blew off their steam, blinding Deep Blue from Kikki and Tarb attacking him with a full on energy attack.**

** Deep Blue emerged from the steam, looking tired and worn out.**

** "This isn't over yet, foolish mew mew!"**

** "It may well be," snapped Zoey, "you ready to do this, Thomas?"**

** "I was born ready to do this, let's finish him!"**

** So together with their blades swinging, Thomas and Zoey charged to Deep Blue, the evil villain however wasn't ready to back down, he started swinging his blade.**

** All three jumped into the air, swords went slashing, both Zoey and Thomas each got a battle scar, on their arms, Thomas' was the left, while Zoey had the right.**

** Deep Blue took the worst of the impact, both swords had done their job, Deep Blue fell back to the ground defeated and dead.**

** "That's the end of the worst nightmare, any of us ever saw," said Thomas, "right Zoey?"**

** "Right!"**

** Sir Topham Hatt was cross with his newphew, and after some yelling, he told him, never to try taking his railroad away again.**

** "Fine," he sniffed.**

** "Now, you can wake up peacefully," smiled Thomas.**

** "That's right," added Zoey, "thanks Thomas."**

** "No problem, now it's time for you to wake up, I think I hear your boyfriend calling you."**

** "Zoey, it's time to get up," Mark was sitting next to her, trying to wake her up. When she did, Zoey jumped up and hugged Mark.**

** "I finally did it, I got that monster Deep Blue out of my dreams!" **

** Zoey told him everything about the dream, he certainly was impressed with Zoey now.**

** "I'm so proud of you, Zoey," Mark smiled, "I knew you could do it."**

** "Well, let's just hope, he's gone for good," said Zoey.**

** "I hope so too, now today we're going out to visit the narrow gauge engines, they have a special surprise for us."**

** "Sounds good but, personally I think I've had more than enough surprises for one lifetime," chuckled Zoey. Both she and Mark started laughing but, not too loudly. Still that didn't change too much, it only reminded Zoey of what might happen at her wedding.**


	13. Peter Sam's Gift

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Peter Sam's Gift**

** Mr. Percival had personally bought Zoey a new wedding dress and Mark a new suit.**

** "These are to replace the ones that Gordon ruined a while back," he explained, "these are a special gift from all of us to you two."**

** "Thank you," they both said.**

** Peter Sam wasn't smiling at all, he was looking down at his buffers, "I wish I could get a gift," he sighed, "just once in my life."**

** "You getting a gift," scoffed Sir Handel, "ha! If it were up to me, I would give you a gift you would never ever forget!"**

** Mr. Percival turned back towards his engines, "Sir Handel, you're needed in the slate mines right now, and Peter Sam you are to take the passengers for the morning run."**

** "Bother!" sniffed Sir Handel.**

** Peter Sam said nothing, as he puffed away to collect the coaches. **

** Peter Sam was soon puffing through the forest, the coaches humming along behind him, the passengers were talking happily, it was a spendid day. Trouble however was up ahead, the night before, a huge storm had blown across Sodor, most of the tree branches had cracked off from their trees and fell to the ground, and that could be anywhere.**

** Peter Sam continued on for a while, before disaster struck...**

** CRUNCH!**

** "Ouch!" cried Peter Sam, "what's going on?"**

** Some of the branches that fell from the trees, had now gotten themselves stuck in Peter Sam's wheels, they were jammed in tight.**

** "I asked for a gift, not to have jammed wheels!"**

** Still he had to go on but, with every wheel turn, Peter Sam could fell the branches crack under his wheels, it was most uncomfortable. In the end, Peter Sam was a little late, the passengers however weren't cross with him, they thanked him for getting them home.**

** Though Peter Sam had dodged a bullet from the passengers and Mr. Percival, who agreed that it wasn't his fault, Sir Handel was one engine, who took this to his adventage.**

** "Looks like you got your gift after all," he teased.**

** "Shut up!" snapped Peter Sam, "you try rolling along with branches caught in your wheels, then you'll know how painful it was."**

** "Thanks but, no thanks," sniffed Sir Handel.**

** Peter Sam went back into the shed, feeling depressed. The workers worked hard all night, removing the branches and fixing Peter Sam's wheels, needless to say, I think Peter Sam will be more careful of what he wishes for.**

** "I just hope Zoey and Mark never hear this."**


	14. Talent Show Engines

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Talent Show Engines**

** The early morning sun shone brightly across the Island of Sodor, the grand wedding was now only two weeks away, most of the engines worked their buffers off helping out for the wedding but, none were doing more jobs than Thomas.**

** He puffed into Brandam Docks, that morning, Percy and Gordon were there too, they had strange looks on their faces.**

** "What's going on, my friends?" he asked.**

** "There's a talent show coming," groaned Percy.**

** "There's suppose to be a prize for the winner of the show," added Gordon, "a tour for free on my express."**

** "That sounds like fun," puffed Thomas, "but why do you two look scared?"**

** "Just look!" called Percy.**

** Corina came into view, she was wearing a ballet outfit, and she was holding a boton.**

** "What's so bad about that?" asked Thomas.**

** "Keep on watching," sighed Gordon.**

** Corina started dancing, then all of the sudden, she started spinning that boton around, she was swinging it really fast, this scared Percy and he ran backwards into Gordon and derailed himself.**

** "Oh no," groaned Zoey, who had just arrived on James' morning passenger train, "Corina's at it again, isn't she?"**

** "At what again?" asked Thomas.**

** "Whenever a talent show pops up, Corina gets all dressed up and practises for the events. More often than enough, others will get hurt because she's not that good at first, I should know, through experience."**

** "Well it's true what they say, practise makes perfect."**

** "True," sniffed Gordon, "but that's not the worst part..."**

** "Renee's joining the talent show as well!" peeped Percy.**

** Well, this got both Thomas and Zoey's attention at once, "Renee and Corina are entering into the same talent show?" asked Zoey.**

** "This could be trouble," added Thomas.**

** "It might as well be trouble," said Gordon, "now if you wouldn't mind, putting Percy back on the tracks!"**

** Before anyone could do anything, Renee popped up, in one of her many fashionable dresses and started her dancing, she spun round and round so fast, that it scared Percy, who lurched backwards, bumping into Gordon and rerailing himself.**

** "That's it," sniffed Gordon, "I am out of here, before I get bashed by Percy again!"**

** Gordon puffed away out of the docks, Benjamin rumbled in next with a freight train, when he saw Corina and Renee.**

** "This is bad," he groaned, "it's a regular showdown."**

** "I thought that Corina saw Renee as her idol," said Thomas.**

** "Maybe so, but it doesn't matter, cause in the end there is only one winner and by the looks of things, Corina is going to show the world she is better than Renee."**

** "In which case, they are going to be making a missery of our lives!" groaned Zoey.**

** "If that's the case, I would rather take my chances with Diesel 10 again."**

** A couple of days went by, as Corina and Renee practised for the talent show. At last came the grand night, the entire event was being held at the Sodor community centre.**

** "Good luck out there, Renee," said Corina.**

** "I don't need luck," she said, "I know I'll win!"**

** "I don't think so," sniffed Corina, "I've been practising long and hard, I know for sure that I will win!"**

** "We'll see," said Renee.**

** The compitation was intense, mostly everyone was doing their best, sadly the last two contestants were Corina Bucksworth and Renee Roberts.**

** Corina was up first, she danced her heart out to the crowd.**

** Renee went on after that, she danced with all the energy she had.**

** By the next morning, Thomas had puffed into knapford station, Bear and Toby were there, they were staring at something.**

** "What are you two looking at?" he asked.**

** "It's Corina and Renee," answered Bear.**

** Thomas looked and smiled, both Corina and Renee had first place ribbons.**

** "I thought there was only suppose to be one winner."**

** "There is usually Thomas," said Toby, "but the judges couldn't decide on who was best, so in the end, they both won first place."**

** "And what an honor it is," smiled Corina, "you did good last night, Renee."**

** "And you did a good job out there," said Renee, "looks like we were both right, we did win."**

** "This only means now Gordon is going to have double the trouble, when he takes the express," chuckled Thomas, everyone else laughed at his joke, as he puffed away to collect Annie and Clarabel.**


	15. Midnight Romance

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Moonlight Romance**

** Thomas arrived at the junction, just as Percy pulled in with some freight cars.**

** "Hello Percy," he called, "I see that Daisy has left the milk behind again."**

** "Oh, for crying out loud!" grumbled Percy, "I swear that Daisy will do just about anything to get out of work, even if it means dumping her own work on other engines."**

** "Yeah, that's the way she is, never mind about the milk, I'll take it myself, if you can take my special midnight train tonight."**

** "You mean the 'love train'," chuckled Percy.**

** "Yeah, yeah, the love train," sighed Thomas, as he puffed away mumbling, "why everyone calls it the love train I'll never know."**

** One of Thomas' most popular trains to be run on the branch line, is the midnight special, he takes the passengers on a special trip down the line, taking it to the junction for the main line.**

** People nicknamed this the 'love train' cause if the train runs under a full moon, then the young couples riding on board the train, kiss as the moon beams shine threw the windows.**

** Usually the train was pulled by Thomas, Toby or Stanley should one of the engines be busy.**

** This was the first time, Percy would be taking the love train, he was overjoyed.**

** It was around eleven, by the time Percy pulled up to Ffraquhar, Bridget, Elliott, Kikki and Tarb were waiting on the platform, they boarded Annie and Clarabel and Percy set off through the night.**

** As they puffed along, Percy couldn't help but say, "what a wonderful sight, the branch line is."**

** The passengers on board the train could only agree with Percy, they were looking out the windows and sure enough, there was a full moon.**

** Kikki and Tarb were riding on board Clarabel, they had spent the whole day talking away.**

** "Tarb, do you like me?" asked Kikki.**

** "What?"**

** "Well, I was just wonder if you really see me as a special friend."**

** At first Tarb had no idea what Kikki was talking about but, soon enough he knew what she meant and had an answer for her.**

** "Yes, I do like you," he said, "you are a special friend to me, you were always there trying to help me, even though I was trying to kill you."**

** "Hey, that's in the past," Kikki reached over for Tarb's right hand, "why don't we just start over and become good friends."**

** "Sure," smiled Tarb.**

** Right there under the moonlight, streaming through the windows, Kikki and Tarb kissed.**

** They weren't the only ones, Bridget and Elliott were doing the same thing in Annie, even though they had already pronounced their love for each other, a while back.**

** Percy arrived at around midnight, Gordon was waiting for them.**

** "Full moon, means alot of kissing I bet," he said.**

** "More than you'll ever know," smiled Percy.**

** The passengers got on board Gordon's train, Tarb held the doors open for Kikki as she stepped in, then he joined her inside.**

** Elliott did the same thing for Bridget.**

** The conductor blew his whistle, which meant now Gordon's midnight express train could finally leave, he gave off three mighty blasts of his whistle as he rolled out onto the mainline.**

** "I still have no idea why people call that train, 'the love train'," said Thomas that night in the sheds.**

** "Maybe that's because you never pulled the train under the moonlight," said Percy, "otherwise you would know what I do know."**

** "What are you talking about, Percy?"**

** "Oh nothing," he said cheekily and went to sleep.**

** To Thomas, he won't really know the true meaning of the love train, till he travels under the moonlight.**


	16. The Grand Wedding Train Special

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**The Grand Wedding Train Special**

** As the days wore on, and the wedding was getting closer and closer to it's actual date. For the day's events, Thomas was to take the grome to the church first, then Percy pulls in with the bride after that.**

** "We better get in some time to practise," puffed Thomas to Percy, "we don't want to cause any trouble at the wedding, right Percy?"**

** "Right!"**

** "Thomas!" called a familair annoying voice.**

** "Darn it, it's Rosie!"**

** Rosie pulled up in front of Thomas, "would you like to take a passenger train with me?"**

** "Sorry Rosie but, I'm a little busy right now, I have to practise for the wedding in a few days! Come on, Percy!"**

** "Right behind you!"**

** Both engines puffed off to the yards to collect the coaches, leaving Rosie behind looking glum.**

** Annie and Clarabel were polished from top to bottom, they were spotless, same with Percy's coaches.**

** "Ready to practise, Percy?" asked Thomas.**

** "Ready!" he puffed.**

** The two engines coupled up to their coaches, then left the yards for the open main line. They were given full permission to travel along, as this was the route to the church.**

** "Looking good you two!" called Toby, who was passing by with his hertiage train.**

** "Watch out for short cuts!" called Elsie.**

** Thomas chuckled but, not in a happy way but soon was laughing for real and so was Percy.**

** They travelled along smoothly down the main line, then stopped at a signal just before the church. Thomas rolled slowly forward, trying his best not to blow off too much steam.**

** "I've got to be careful," he puffed, "I've got to be careful."**

** Thomas rolled to a complete stop, in front of the church, then he blew off a small bit of steam, as a signal for Percy to come forward.**

** Percy rolled on slowly forward, like Thomas trying not to blow off too much steam, Thomas moved out of the way, as Percy came up next to the church, and blew off some of his steam.**

** "Nice job, Percy," puffed Thomas, "now we're really ready for the wedding."**

** "I only hope I don't mess up," sighed Percy, "if I do I might get into trouble with Sir Topham Hatt and the wedding guests, remember what happened with Gordon's smokescreen?"**

** "Yes I remember, listen you don't need to worry about anything, you'll do just fine, just pretend like we're practising for the big day."**

** "Okay," smiled Percy.**

** Thomas and Percy puffed on back to the sheds, as they raced along, they came by the Sodor hotel, Zoey was waiting on the platform.**

** "Waiting for a train, Zoey?" called Thomas.**

** "Nope," she answered, "I'm just out here, enjoying some fresh air!"**

** "Well you better enjoy it," chuckled Percy, "cause who knows when you might get anymore alone time after your special day!"**

** Of course Percy was only joking but, this went straight to Zoey's head.**

** "Nice going, loose lips!" spluttered Thomas, "a wedding is suppose to be a special occasion not a time to worry."**

** "What? I didn't say anything bad, it's just the truth."**

** Zoey had heard everything, and now was starting to get worried about her wedding again.**


	17. PreWedding Party

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Pre-Wedding Party**

** On the night before the wedding, Thomas arrived back at Knapford station, with Zoey and Mark. A pre-wedding party was being held there, as an extra special gift from Sir Topham Hatt.**

** "I sure wish I could stay for the party," puffed Thomas.**

** "Oh but, you can," said Sir Topham Hatt, "this party reguires the best engine as well."**

** Thomas was over thrilled, he was looking forward to the night's events, Zoey however wasn't, she was worried about her upcoming wedding.**

** "Just think Zoey," said Thomas, "tomorrow, you will be married to the boy you love."**

** "Yeah, I know," said Zoey, "I'm looking forward to it."**

** The party was soon underway, one for Mark and the other one was for Zoey, Thomas of course was told to stay at the far end of the platform, for Mark's party.**

** "This kinda event is for girls only," said Corina.**

** "I guess I can understand that," puffed Thomas, and chugged over to the far end of platform one.**

** The sun hadn't even set when the two parties had begun, music could be heard from both ends, all the songs of course were love songs.**

** "Hey Mark, can I ask you a question?"**

** "Sure Thomas, what would you like to ask me?"**

** "I was just wondering, how did you and Zoey meet?"**

** "I met Zoey, after she had a little fall from the top of the stairs, I ran over to her to see if she was okay. From the moment, we stared at each other, it was like love at first sight and ever since that day, our love has grown stronger than ever before."**

** "Still it's surprising you didn't kiss Zoey during that time," snickered Thomas.**

** Mark didn't say anything, Thomas spoke up again, "I never did ask Zoey this but, I was wondering when she told you about her mew mew power."**

** "Oh I knew all along," Mark said, surprising Thomas, "I knew she was a mew mew during that time but to answer your question, she told me during christmas."**

** "Perfect time to tell the truth," smiled Thomas, "I can tell that you and Zoey were meant for each other, there's no way to seperate you at all."**

** "You're right about that, Thomas," smiled Mark.**

** While the boys were enjoying their party, Emily was with the girls for their party, they were doing a lot of dancing as the music played.**

** "You're so darn lucky," Emily said to Zoey, "just to get married to the boy you love. I can't even tell..." **

** "Tell what?" asked Zoey.**

** "Oh it's nothing," said Emily, Zoey gave her a look, "okay if you must know, I'm in love with one of the other engines, one with blue paint, six beautiful wheels and..."**

** "A number one on the side of his tanks right?" asked Zoey, smiling a little.**

** "Yes," admited Emily, "it's Thomas. I want to tell him, how much I love him but, I can never seem to build up the courage to tell him. How did you do it Zoey?"**

** "It wasn't easy for me, I never said it until Mark told me first, on a rainy night, I told him that very night, that I loved him too, of course this was long before, I had told him my secret."**

** "Lucky girl."**

** "Just wait for the right moment, Emily, you'll get your chance, when the time is right."**

** "I hope you're right."**

** The party lasted for a few more hours before it was time for everyone to go.**

** Thomas waited patiently as Zoey and Mark climbed aboard, Emily pulled up next to him, "Thomas, there is something I need to tell you..."**

** "It'll have to wait, Emily," puffed Thomas, "I have to take my friends back to the hotel then I'm off to get cleaned up for tomorrow."**

** Thomas puffed away grandly, Emily sadly looked down to her buffers.**

** "I hope I can tell you soon," she said quietly.**


	18. There Goes the Bride

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**There Goes the Bride...Wait There goes the Bride!**

** At last, the grand day had finally arrived, all the engines were excited and looking forward to the day's events. Toby and his hertiage train were kept busy taking passengers to the wedding from the branch line.**

** Bear and Benjamin worked together doubleheading passengers from the main line.**

** Thomas meanwhile was finally ready to go, he had been given a proper washdown the night before, plus the worker's had alot of fun decorating him with all sorts of banners and streamers.**

** "If this doesn't impress everyone, then I don't know what will."**

** Thomas was only joking, as he puffed along to collect Annie and Clarabel, they had been decorated too, they looked wonderful.**

** "Ready to go you two?"**

** "We're ready!" smiled the coaches.**

** Thomas buffered up to his coaches then he puffed away to get the grome. **

** Mark was waiting on the platform in his fine suit, Thomas puffed in slowly, trying his best not to blow cinders and ashes at Mark. He came into a perfect stop.**

** "Today's the day, isn't it buddy?" asked Thomas.**

** "You got it, Thomas!" said Mark, "I'm looking forward to this wedding, and to see my future wife."**

** "Hey, Mark, I have a question to ask, what is your last name, you never did say what it was before."**

** "Leverson, that's my last name," answered Mark.**

** He got on board the train, then after several blows of the whistle, Thomas puffed away to the church, Percy would be coming by in five minutes to pick up the bride.**

** At the church, the narrow gauge engines could be seen on flatbeds, some of the engines had given the chance to see this wedding, on one siding was a special good luck package with a new freight car, a borrowed coach, Old Slow Coach sat near by and Edward was in the front as the something blue.**

** Thomas' whistle could heard for miles away, then finally he arrived.**

** "Good luck my friend," he said to Mark.**

** "Thanks Thomas," he said walking off to the church.**

** At last, Percy arrived five minutes later but, the doors of his coaches didn't open.**

** "That's odd," thought Percy, "I was sure she came aboard."**

** Sir Topham Hatt looked into the coaches, only to find that Zoey was nowhere to be seen.**

** "Way to go, Percy!" shouted Sir Handel, "looks like you of all engines, forgot the most important item for a wedding...the bride!"**

** "But, I saw her go into the coaches!" Percy grumbled.**

** "I'll go look for her," sighed Thomas, "that's all we need really is to have the bride go missing!"**

** "If they were playing the music in the church, the song would go, there goes the bride!"**

** "Not funny, Percy!" snapped everyone.**

** Thomas puffed slowly down the tracks, but he couldn't see Zoey anywhere.**

** "Where could she be?" Then he had a thought, "maybe she's...yes she's got to be there."**

** Thomas puffed onwards into Henry's forest until at last, he found Zoey sitting next to the very tree, she hid behind, the first time she and Thomas met. She was in her wedding dress, and had a vale covering her face.**

** "You look wonderful today," called Thomas, Zoey looked up to see him.**

** "How did you know where to find me?" she asked.**

** "Oh I had to make a wild guess," smiled Thomas, "now I have to ask, why aren't you at the wedding, your soon to be husband is waiting for you."**

** "That's the whole point, Thomas, I never thought this day would come so soon and now I may never get to do the same things I once did before."**

** "Why would you say something like that?"**

** "Well, it's because I'm going to be married."**

** "But, I thought you loved Mark."**

** "I do but, I...I'm just nervous about what could happen, either in the future or at the wedding. I still worry cause I have a feeling that something bad could happen."**

** "Nothing's going to happen, Diesel 10 is stuck on the beach and Deep Blue's gone thanks to you. You should feel proud to have done all that and to save the one boy, you love with your heart and soul."**

** Zoey didn't say anything for a while.**

** "You are a lucky girl, Zoey, you always were and you still are to this day."**

** Zoey turned around to face Thomas.**

** "Take me to the wedding," she said, "when we get there, I need to talk to Mark about my feelings, before I marry him."**

** "Now that's the Zoey, I know!"**

** Zoey climbed on board Annie and Thomas puffed on ahead, with full steam ahead back to the church.**


	19. Here Comes the Bride!

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Here Comes the Bride!**

** Everyone continued to wait at the church, Zoey hadn't shown up yet and Thomas was nowhere to be seen, the minister was starting to get worried.**

** "If she doesn't show up soon, I'm going to have to cancel the wedding."**

** "Please sir, don't do it," said Mark, "she's coming..." all of the sudden, they could hear a sound, so wonderful to the ear, Thomas was blowing off his whistle as he came to the church, "right now."**

** Mark ran up to the platform, as Thomas came to a stop.**

** "Is she with you?" he asked.**

** "She sure is," Mark was reliefed, he was about to walk off, cause there is the rule saying that the grome can't see the bride before the wedding, "she wants to talk to you."**

** Thomas looked down to Mark with a serious look on his face.**

** "I think that would be a good idea."**

** Mark walked over to Annie, Zoey jumped out slowly, she still had the vale over her face, Mark wanted to say that she was beautiful but, he knew that she wanted to say something first.**

** "I was scared," she said, "I'm worried about what could happen in the future, and during our wedding, I want to be with you but, I...just don't know if I can do this."**

** "Of course you can," said Mark, "from the day I met you, you were always special to me, I knew that if you put your mind to anything, then you can conquer your fears and save the world, in your own way."**

** Thomas happily agreed.**

** "Plus, you won't be alone, should anything come up in the future, cause I'll be there with you, every step of the way."**

** "Really?" **

** "Of course," smiled Mark.**

** Zoey was really happy to hear this, she ran up to Mark, hugging him again.**

** "If you two hurry you might still get the wedding you want," snickered Thomas.**

** "I'll see in a while okay?" said Mark.**

** "Okay," smiled Zoey.**

** The entire wedding was set up outside, so everyone could see, Mark was walked up the red carpet by his mother.**

** Then came the magicial moment, walking alongside her father was Zoey in her beautiful wedding dress. **

** "Good luck, Zoey," whispered Thomas.**

** At last, the two were face to face alongside with the minister, the service went on for a while, then at last, came the question, the two would have to answer.**

** "Do you Mark Leverson, take Ms. Zoey Hanson to be your wife?"**

** "I do," answered Mark.**

** "And do you Zoey take Mark to be your husband?"**

** Zoey was nervous, she didn't know what to do, she looked over to Thomas, who gave her a smile and a wink, she smiled and turned her attention back to Mark.**

** "I do," she said happily.**

** "Then by the power fested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife," then came the magicial words, "you may now kiss the bride."**

** Mark lifted the vale up, revealing the happy face Zoey had, then finally they kissed, everyone clapped and cheered, Thomas blew his whistle really loud.**

** "Way to go you two!" everyone called.**

** Zoey and Mark walked on down the red carpet towards their awaiting train.**

** Thomas watched happily, at that moment Emily pulled up light engine, "Thomas there is something I need to tell you."**

** "What is it, Emily?"**

** Emily looked down at her buffers, she looked back over to the wedding, Zoey could see that she was worried, and she gave her a smile and a wink, like Thomas did for her.**

** So after taking a huge breath and sighing, Emily finally said, "Thomas the Tank Engine, I love you."**

** Thomas was shocked to hear this.**

** "I've always loved you, from the day we first met, I felt as though we were meant for each other, and that feeling never changed even when Rosie came."**

** Thomas looked surprised, he looked over to Emily then back to the wedding, he sighed happily, then looked Emily in the eyes and said, "Emily, there's something I need to tell you, I love you too!"**

** "You do?"**

** "Of course, I've always liked you from the day we first met, I knew you were the one, I've been looking for years, the one engine I could fall in love with."**

** Emily blushed a bright red, smiling happily.**

** "Well done, Emily," smiled Zoey, "I knew that you would tell him at the right time."**

** "Thank you."**

** Mark held Annie's door open, and helped Zoey inside, then after he climbed aboard, Thomas slowly puffed away.**

** "Come to the party, later," he said to Emily, "I want to see you again, my love."**

** Emily continued to smile and blew her whistle happily, Thomas did the same as he puffed on ahead towards the party, at Lord Callan's castle.**


	20. Happily Ever After

**Mew Mew Power-A Knight on Rails**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Happily Ever After**

** At the scottish castle, everything had been set up to perfection, plenty of tables could be seen, decorations hang anywhere on the grounds and the music was playing sweet love songs out loud.**

** All the engines had arrived for the party, Henry, Gordon and James had brought the narrow gauge engines, Edward brought along the good luck package, and Thomas finally pulled up with the married couple.**

** The celebration went on, with everyone cheering for the two. **

** Later on, the two had a few things to say to the guests, "thank you all of you for coming to our wedding," said Mark, "we really appracite it, it's so wonderful to have friends and family here together. Now, we would like to say a few thank you's to the people and engines who helped with this event."**

** "First," continued Zoey, "to Mr. Sir Topham Hatt, for arranging the wedding months in advance, our parents for taking care of us over the years, our many friends who supported us..."**

** Then Zoey looked over to the platform, "also special thanks to Thomas the Tank Engine, for being our best engine today, he took some time off from working on his branch line to help us today."**

** Thomas blushed happily.**

** "Also," added Mark, "we would like to say good luck to Thomas and Emily, for it looks like they are now a couple!"**

** Mark was right, Thomas and Emily couldn't keep their eyes off each other.**

** Sir Topham Hatt then stood up, and so did everyone else, "to Zoey and Mark, may all your days full of wonderful joys and to have a bright future together."**

** "Cheers!" everyone said, rising their glasses to the married couple.**

** After a few days, Zoey and Mark were ready to leave.**

** "We're going to spend some time in England," explained Zoey, "then after that we might do some travelling around the world."**

** "How much of the world are you planning on seeing?" snickered Dren.**

** Zoey only shot him a sly look on her face, then she turned back to Thomas.**

** "Thanks so much for bringing me back to the wedding, Thomas, I was really nervous, till you came to take me to the man I love, now I know everything will be okay."**

** "Just glad I could help," smiled Thomas.**

** The ship was about ready to go, Zoey and Mark climbed on board, then waved goodbye to their friends and families.**

** For everyone who saw that grand wedding, it was the most magicial event to witness, in one day all together, one couple got married and two engines came together as a couple. Thomas and Emily enjoy the time, they spent together, travelling along on the branch lines or the main lines.**

** Zoey and Mark are still in England enjoying their little trip together as Mr. Mark and Mrs. Zoey Leverson.**

** And at night, when the engines are asleep, Thomas and Emily often dream of themselves as humans, running up to each other and kiss under the moonlight beams.**

** If you ask anyone in the world what they like best about love stories, is the ending bit, for the couple finally come together and find their...happily ever after.**

**THE END!**


End file.
